Blood of the Angels
by R Lynn
Summary: Sam is back from Hell thanks to the fallen archangel Sammael. Dean and Castiel head to Ohio to find the angel's secret and last weapon in the fight against Lucifer; a 23 year old woman named Ellie.  alt season 6
1. Chapter 1

T H E N. . .

Sam & Dean made plans to put Lucifer back into his cage but things went wrong. Dean had to deal with the idea of losing Sam forever and met Lucifer (Sam) and Michael (Adam) on the battlefield where the apocalypse would get its big finish. Sam fought for control of his body and let himself fall into Lucifer's Cage taking Michael/Adam with him. Dean made a promise to Sam and went back to Lisa hoping to live a normal apple pie life with her and her son Ben. Dean sat eating dinner with Lisa and Ben unaware of Sam watching them from outside on the street…

N O W. . .

"I said I was out Cas, so just leave me alone." Dean hung up without waiting for a response. He stared down at the black screen of his cell phone. Gentle footsteps approached him from behind, and a pair of slender arms wrapped around Dean's waist. He tensed for a split second surprised by the embrace.

"It was Cas again wasn't it?" Lisa asked.

Dean maneuvered around so he was facing Lisa. He looked down at her for a moment before forcing a smile, putting the phone back in his pocket. "Stupid Angel doesn't know when to give up."

"Dean what if something is really wrong? You can save—"

"No." Dean cut her off, "After what happened to Sam I told him I was out of hunting for good. I'm not going back to that. I made a promise to Sam that I would stay here and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Dean leaned down as Lisa inclined her head back. Their lips parted and connected for a few long moments. Lisa looked at Dean with a glint in her eyes. Dean was content with standing here with Lisa. At first it was weird to wake up in a bed that hadn't been slept on by hundreds of people before and still smelled faintly of cheap fabric and sex. He pushed Lisa's hair out of her face and kissed her again.

"Besides," He said pulling her closer to him. "If it's so damn important he'd show up here instead of call."

"Hello Dean."

Dean's eyes hardened. Why was he not surprised?

Behind Lisa stood Castiel, the pain in the ass angel but all around good guy that had saved Dean from hell, wearing his usual attire. Dean sometimes wondered if it would kill him to try another look for a change.

Lisa let go of Dean to face Castiel. Dean had been completely up front with everything about his life and the angel that followed him like a lost puppy. She wasn't the least bit surprised either to see Cas. Lisa gazed up at Dean and squeezed his hand.

"I'm going to go check on Ben."

Dean nodded not taking his eyes away from Castiel. When the two of them were alone Dean turned and went over to the window. He stared out at the streetlights. "What are you doing here Cas?"

"I'm here for you." He replied.

Dean scoffed. "I've told you before Cas I'm done, count me out of whatever you have for me."

Dean's voice inadvertently rose, "I don't care if the world is going to end for a second, third or millionth time. I have a life here now with Lisa and with Ben. Go find another hunter to burden. Besides shouldn't you be up in Heaven keeping things in order?"

"They'll manage for right now." Castiel continued without so much as flinching from Dean's anger. "You don't understand, I'm here beca-"

"I don't want anything to do with what I used to be. It's been four months, just let me—"

"Sam's back."

Dean's voice caught in his throat. Something began to rise in Dean's stomach he wasn't sure if it was bile or shock, maybe a mixture of both. He froze and stared in wide-eyed disbelief at Castiel. Everything inside of him seemed to shut down there was a light ringing in Dean's ears at this news. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"What?"

Castiel nodded, "Sam is back from hell. Or rather, Lucifer is back."

Dean swallowed hard. "How the hell is that even possible? He and Ad—Michael were sealed in that stupid cage."

"I don't know. I'm just as troubled about this as you are."

Dean scoffed. "Troubled? I'm way beyond troubled right now. How do you know he's back?"

Castiel didn't move but he did hesitate in answering Dean. "Because I know of the angel who raised him."

* * *

><p>The world was spinning, or at least it seemed to be. The double vision kicked in and sent Sam's stomach into a frenzy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying not to vomit. There was a metallic taste in his mouth. Blood, his own blood from the split lip. His back hurt and there was a deep gash on his left arm. He was lucky he only walked away with those wounds. After all it wasn't exactly easy trying to tackle a handful of demons alone.<p>

Sam felt a tug on the collar of his shirt as he was pulled to his feet. He opened his eyes and focused on the male blonde demon holding onto him. He tried to force the strength to take a swing but Sam was still trying to fight down the urge to throw up.

"Pathetic." The demon said. His black eyes bore into Sam. "Back from Hell only to get sent to pits again. Didn't last long did it?"

"You talk too much." Sam managed to say. He shoved the knife he had hidden into the gut of the demon. The attack caught the demon by surprise and he staggered back preoccupied with the wound. It wouldn't kill him and in fact the demon began to laugh at the absurd nature of it.

Sam did have time to get his bearings though temporarily forgetting about the second demon that was approaching from behind. Sam out stretched his hand to the first demon and concentrated. The demon's body tensed and he began to dry heave.

Sam heard a shriek from behind him and a thud like a body hitting the ground. He didn't glance back though. The demon began to expel from the body of its meat suit, spilling out onto the floor. When the last bit of black smoke sizzled into a circle the body of the man collapsed to the floor of the empty house. Unlike in a regular scenario, the man on the floor was dead. No doubt Sam punctured a vital organ with the knife and the man bled to death.

"You are really reckless you know that?" A young man essentially still a boy, entered the room, the body wasn't older than sixteen but the being inside was eons its senior. Sam glanced up without saying a word. His eyes lingered for a second on the female body crumpled on the floor behind him. He cleaned off the knife and put it away.

"That demon could have killed you while you tried to exorcise that one."

"I thought that's what you were for, Sammael."

The young man named Sammael smiled pleasantly and nodded. "I'm not always going to be there to play the angel on your shoulder. I'm only here to help you get back on your feet Sam Winchester."

"You can let me go back to Dean." He growled.

"In due time. Right now you'll stay here and keep practicing. I gave you your little powers back without needing to drink demon blood; you're welcome for that by the way. Oh yeah, I also raised you from Hell sans Lucifer." His voice began to raise to a frightening level, "Try being a little thankful!"

Sam flinched and clenched his jaw. "You still haven't told me why."

Sammael rolled his eyes, "I told you, because I'm a good guy. Besides, we all need you to save the world. No better hunter than a Winchester." he smiled.

"Since when do angels care about Hunters?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Sammael's eyes narrowed. "We all have a part to play in this world Sam, your part is not over yet. Your destiny has just begun so sit back and enjoy the ride."

"And if I say go screw yourself?"

Sammael snapped his fingers and Sam doubled over in pain. There was an intense hot jab to his gut that was almost too much to endure. Sammael knelt down and lowered his voice to a whisper. A slight smile played on his lips.

"It wouldn't be beneficial to your health Sammy."

Snapping his fingers once more caused the pain to disappear. Sam stared up, anger lit his eyes but he wasn't going to try anything. Sammael rose up and turned his back on Sam walking to the other side of the room. He heaved a sigh and looked back.

"I can be a very great ally or your worst enemy. Then again, I suppose that is any angel." He mused. "Sam. I'm trying to help you and your brother but I can't do that and you can't save the world unless you practice and become the mean, lean, demon-fighting machine I know you can be. So, we go again."

* * *

><p>"Alright Cas are you going to tell me about this dick angel who brought Sam back?" Dean's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel of the 67 Impala.<p>

News of Sam's return took principle over his apple pie life. He bid Lisa and Ben a quick farewell and promised to return after he got things sorted out. Though to be perfectly honest Dean wasn't sure he was going to return. Not that he believed that white light at the end of the tunnel was coming up on his ass anytime soon, he just knew that he wouldn't see Lisa for a while. She deserved better than him that was what Dean kept telling himself anyway.

"His name is Sammael, he is or was an Archangel of Heaven. He was an Angel of Death. I have been hearing whispers about Sammael active on Earth, but I didn't know how serious it was." Castiel sat perfectly still in the passengers seat staring out at the road ahead of them.

"Wait, what do you mean _was_ an Archangel? Did he like rebel like you?"

Castiel tilted his head to Dean. "Sammael is nothing like me." He sounded offended by such an innocent comment. "Sammael fell from Heaven centuries ago. Actually, he vanished from Heaven, shortly after the fall of Lucifer. He has done well to stay out of the radar of Heaven. Sammael is no longer welcome back for his abandonment. And we assume he has found a vessel able to sustain him. He also retained most if not all of his angelic powers. What makes him more dangerous is how much he hates humanity. Sammael is not one to be taken lightly."

Dean swallowed. He shifted slightly in his seat.

"Okay, so why would he bring Sam back? To start the apocalypse all over again?"

"I'm not sure. Sammael may hate humanity but he doesn't work for any sides. He wouldn't take orders from Lucifer. And I know for a fact he would not stand to listen to God. It doesn't make any sense." Castiel said.

"Well that's just perfect. We have two crazed angels to deal with and one is in the form of my brother, who until an hour ago I thought was lost in Lucifer's Cage. This day just keeps getting better." He said sourly.

Dean wanted to be happy that Sam was back, but since he had a hitchhiker with him known as Lucifer the archangel of insanity, he was anything but thrilled. The two of them were silent for a long moment. A million things whirled around in Dean's head it was hard to focus on driving.

"Where is this angelic bastard anyway? Is he with Sam?"

Castiel turned to look at Dean his face still void of emotion, though Dean could swear he saw concern lingering in the angel's eyes. "I cannot let you face Lucifer. Despite what you may think Dean, you are not strong enough to face Lucifer again and live. You were lucky last time. Plus, Sammael is with him now and that would be like walking into an army of a million trained soldiers all with orders to kill you. You would be dead before you had a chance to speak."

Drumming his thumb on the wheel Dean contemplated arguing with his friend, but knew that he had a point. Lucifer had very nearly killed Dean last time. He killed Bobby and even Castiel, before the two were brought back. Dean didn't want to hope that he would run into such luck. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks Cas. If we aren't heading toward them then where the hell am I going? What's in Ohio that's so important?"

"Help. A last weapon that I hope we would never have to use. I will explain." He sighed. "We could be there now if you'd only—"

Dean held his hand up to silence Castiel. "Whoa, whoa no! We've been through this. Didn't poop for a week. Ringing any bells? I'm not sure about you angels but I actually like being regular. Thank you."

"Then maybe you should, how does the saying go, put the pedal to the metal?" Castiel suggested with the slightest hint of a smirk in the corner of his mouth. Dean chuckled at the challenge and raised a brow. He checked the rearview mirror. The highway was deserted. Perfect.

Dean licked his lips and a mischievous grin stretched across his face in the dark. "Then hold onto you holy ass Cas." His foot laid hard on the gas pedal and the car accelerated. The impala sped through the night making its way toward Ohio and as Castiel said, their last hope in the fight against Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 2

At a quarter to three in morning, a slender blonde left her apartment above the quaint Café Moonlight. She wrapped her black trench coat around her and folded her arms to keep out the chill. She was in her early twenties with a gentle complexion, and her fair skin almost shined in the light of the street lamps. Tucking a strand of her long wavy hair behind her ear she moved down the street.

The streets were pretty much dead. There was the occasional bum or the misguided teens looking for trouble but no one to really take too much notice of her. It was stupid to walk around downtown this late anyone could tell you that. Still, the woman wandered the streets her shoes making only the slightest noise on the pavement.

After dodging a particularly shady looking man the woman made it to her destination. Aultman Hospital. She glanced up at the glowing light emitting from some of the windows. Taking a deep breath the woman glanced around. Her generosity was volunteer work at the hospital made her a recognizable face. Her name was Eloise Roth, but Ellie to anyone who really knew her. Visiting hours were far from over, but she wasn't here to just simply visit. She had other plans. Ellie shut her eyes and if anyone were standing there they would not have believed it. She vanished from sight only to re appear in a dark hospital room.

The patient lay asleep in the bed. The sleeping form was small and fragile a child. Ellie moved closer watching the child with help from the light of the moon and the lamps outside. She stood over the side of the bed a calm expression on her face. The child's face was pained and every time they shifted or twitched in bed their face would contort. Ellie's brow furrowed. She rested two fingers, her index and middle, on the child's forehead. A smile grew on her face as the child sighed in relief in their slumber.

Ellie didn't linger and she moved onto four other rooms in the hospital doing the same task before returning to the streets of North Canton in a much more pleasant mood than before. She moved happily back up the road toward her apartment. No men bothered her as she passed them. She was somehow intimidating. Perhaps it was her confidence in another job well done. Either way, no one bothered her as she went back home.

Humming softly she unlocked the door to her small two-bedroom apartment and entered closing the door behind her. She flicked on the light switch and looked up to find Dean and Castiel in the midst of her living room. She gasped and let out a shriek and she flattened herself against the wall.

"Hello Ellie." Castiel spoke first; there was contempt in his voice.

"Who…h-how did you g-get in here?" Ellie stammered.

"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord and we need your help Ellie. You are very important." Castiel said. His tone was flat and dry..

"Excuse me?"

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if my friend here came on a little strong." He put on a friendly smile; this girl was pretty cute even while looking frightened for her life. "My name is Dean. We aren't going to hurt you Ellie."

Ellie let out a sharp laugh and stared at Dean incredulously. "Says the two men who broke into my apartment!"

Her eyes danced back and forth between the both of them. Dean could tell this wasn't going to go very smoothly. Then again Castiel did have the brilliant idea to wait for her inside of her apartment instead of outside. They looked like psychopathic robbers instead of two mildly insane hunter and angel duo. Ellie would have had a hard time listening to them before, but now the bar was set higher. He swallowed and did his best to look as friendly as possible.

"How do you know my name? Are you like stalkers or something?"

"Ellie, we need your assistance in stopping a fallen angel by the name of Sammael." Cas informed her.

Dean let out a soft groan and rolled his eyes toward Castiel giving him a look.

Ellie stared blankly at Castiel. "Fallen angel, what are you taking about? Get out of here now or I'll call the cops! I took six months of karate, I can and will defend myself!"

"Way to ease her into it all, Cas." Dean said.

Ellie dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Before she could dial Castiel was inches from her holding firmly, but not to painfully, onto her wrist. Ellie squeaked and feebly pulled away.

"I know what you are Ellie. I know what you have been doing." Castiel's tone suggested disgust and almost hate. Dean rushed over and took Castiel by the shoulders to pull him back from the girl. The last thing they needed was the girl having a freaking heart attack.

"Cas, space." He said. "Sorry."

Ellie massaged her wrist and glared at Castiel with dislike. By the look in Ellie's eyes and the way she glared at Castiel Dean could tell she wasn't exactly his number one fan.

"Alright. What am I?"

"It's kind of complicated." Dean started but Castiel ignored him and chose to speak overtop.

"Half angel. Half human."

"Or not."

Ellie laughed nervously and waited for the punch line to the joke. Dean blinked and waited for her laughter to die down. Castiel shifted and exchanged a look with Dean confused by the situation.

"I don't understand why that is funny." He said to Ellie.

She swallowed and tried to control herself. "I'm sorry, but you think I am part angel? White wings, halo, harp, the works? And that you're an angel. let me guess the leather jacket is an angel too."

Dean scowled and adjusted his jacket self-consciously.

Castiel's eyes narrowed on Ellie. "Angels are not like they are depicted in cartoons. We don't really look like that, I would show you our true form but it would be so over powering that it would melt your eyes directly from their sockets."

Ellie looked to Dean. "He's serious isn't he?"

"All the time." Dean muttered. "Look, we don't have a whole lot of time to waste so why don't we get right to it. Some bad mumbo jumbo is going down, and I am talking about end of the world bad and we need you."

Ellie scoffed and tried to form words but the situation was so ridiculous that she felt she must have been dreaming.

"Alright you caught me. I have this weird unexplainable ability to heal people. It was freaky at first but I've learned to accept and I don't know why I have it but I'm certainly not part angel."

"But you are. You are what they call a Nephlilim. You are very powerful Ellie."

"No!" Ellie said definitively. "I am not a Nephilim. Angels don't really exist." she was nearly on the brink of tears now.

Dean stepped in this time. He walked over to her and reached out a friend hand placing it on her shoulder. Ellie didn't flinch, frankly she was too tired to care anymore about these men in her apartment.

"Listen," Dean said in the nicest tone he could manage, "like it or not that is what you are. If it makes you feel better I only found out about this Nephilim crap a few hours ago. But it's the truth. This guy, he's a full fledged angel. Me, I'm just a guy who hunts and kills the paranormal. Yeah, monsters are very much real."

"You're the one who is paranormal." Ellie brushed his hand off her shouder.

Dean smacked his lips at the very weak attempt to insult him. "Cute. But I'm telling you the truth. You may be the only person who can stop the apocalypse. No pressure, but we're kind of counting on your help."

Ellie stood there for a moment. Dean could see the gears winding and turning in girl's head. She was thinking things over, always a good sign. "Why should I believe or trust you?"

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but Dean held his hand up to silence him.

"You like helping people right? You do the whole hospital heal, touch by an angel thing. And that's all hunky-dory. Think of all the people you could help, the entire world for example. And you should trust us because we're gonna be the only ones on your side once word of your existence gets out."

"My existence?" Ellie repeated.

"Other angels may not be so friendly to you as Cas here is."

Castiel took that as a cue to speak up again. "We can explain everything to you but you have to come with us now." He tone sounded dire.

Her eyes watched him cautiously for a few seconds. She drew in a deep breath and glanced at the two men in turn. She stepped forward but around Castiel staying close to Dean. Dean she trusted. Castiel didn't sit right with her.

"Fine, but only because I am curious. I'm not agreeing to help, but I'm not disagreeing either." She said jabbing a finger into Dean's chest.

"Whatever floats your boat." He grumbled. "Let's go Cas."

They left the apartment. Dean was the last out and shut the door behind him. As they walked down the hall Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Ellie. Yeah she was cute but that wasn't the reason his eyes were glued to her. He watched her more in disbelief. This tiny five foot five girl was going to be the weapon against Sammael and Lucifer? Dean wasn't so sure if Castiel had read his angelic tarot cards right. Dean felt angry with himself as they climbed into the Impala. He couldn't stand the idea that Sam's fate rested in the hands of the twenty something year old doe eyed cutie in the back seat.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't see anything but darkness. He tried to keep his mind focused so that it stayed that way. Whenever Sam closed his eyes he always saw Hell. Over the last few months he had worked on trying to push those images from his mind. It was nearly impossible to do. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

Opening his eyes, Sam took to staring up at the ceiling of the abandoned house. The ceiling fan above him circled slowly providing a slight breeze but not enough to cool his face after training with Sammael.

His thoughts strayed to Dean and he wondered how he was doing with Lisa. Four months ago, just after his break out from the cage, he had gotten away and came so close to see Dean. And by close he meant standing on the street staring in at happy family scene between Dean, Lisa and Ben.

Sam pushed up off from the couch slowly. His head spun slightly as he reached for a bottle of water on the table beside the couch. He learned to ignore the bloodstains on the carpet and on the walls.

Sam took a swig and wondered where his angel "pal" had gone off to. He used the term pal in a sarcastic ironic manner. He couldn't deny being grateful to Sammael for raising him from Lucifer's Cage but he hated the guy for not allowing him to go see Dean or Bobby.

Sam swallowed and listened carefully. There was no sound in the house, perhaps Sammael had stepped out for a bit. If that was the case then Sam could make a break for it. With his rib cage still branded by Castiel, it would make him impossible to find. Sam wouldn't be able to go to Dean's right away though. Sammael would figure it out and appear there first.

With this quick plot in his head Sam stood from the couch and moved toward the door. He gently turned the doorknob and closed it softly behind him. Sam broke into a run once he was outside. It was late afternoon and the sun was shining. No way he could hide in the shadows. He would have to get away from the house and someplace Sammael wouldn't think to look for him, he only wished he still had his cell phone on him. There was a gas station on the corner; he could call Dean's number.

Sam's brow wrinkled as he made his way down the street. How the hell was he going to break it to Dean? What was he supposed to say to his brother? "Hey Dean, I just got out of Hell and I'm wondering if we could meet somewhere cause I have an angel following me" Not exactly the ideal greeting. Sam couldn't think of anything except what Dean's reaction might be when they saw each other next. Last time they had met Sam wasn't exactly himself. Lucifer was wearing him like a cheap suit. He stopped running seeing that now he was two blocks away from the house.

There was a pay phone around the side of the gas station. Sam was fresh out of quarters. He chewed on his lower lip about to call collect but he stopped a man heading back to his car.

"Hey, do you have some change? I need to make a call." He asked.

The man gave him a weird look but complied and gave Sam a handful of coins. Sam smiled grateful and thanked the man and quickly moved over to the payphone.

He hesitated sliding the last coin into the phone; he still wasn't sure what to say to Dean. Sam didn't have a lot of time to think on it. He would have to wing it and hope everything went smoothly. His fingers pressed the numbers and soon the other line was ringing. He took several deep, calming breaths. Calling your brother should never be this stressful or hard.

Sam's heart caught in his throat as Dean picked up on the other end. For a second he said nothing. Exhaling Sam couldn't help but smile. "Dean. It's good to hear your voice." He said. "It's Sam."

He held the phone away from his ear for a few seconds as Dean exploded on the other end. Sam raised his voice trying to talk over his older brother. "No! No, Dean it's me. Lucifer is gone. Look, I can't talk long but can we meet someplace?" He paused waiting for Dean's response. "It's a long story, can we just meet so we can talk about it? It's really me. I promise you Dean, Lucifer isn't wearing me to the prom anymore. I really need to talk to you, its important. I swear, I'm me and I need your help."

Sam knew this would happen. How could Dean believe that he was truly himself after what had happened up in Detroit? Sam glanced over his shoulder looking to see if anybody was watching or listening. His attention came back fully when Dean agreed to meet him.

"City limits in Waverly Iowa? Yeah I could be there by morning. Dean, thanks."

Sam blinked as Dean hung up the phone on the other end. He put the phone back on the hook and leaned back against the building. Sam buried his face in his hands for a moment. He was in Kansas and he had to get to Iowa by morning. Sam sighed and went off looking for nearest car to hotwire. He prayed that Sammael would stay away and would not find him.


End file.
